


Loki Laufeyson X Male Reader

by Killjoy413



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Avenger Loki, Feels, Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Reader-Insert, Songfic, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Loki Laufeyson one shots....<br/>I try not to express the reader's gender as much as possible but when I do the reader will be expressed as male, mostly cause I'm a male and there aren't enough male reader fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready To Be Abducted

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil?_  
_Could you be an angel?_

You and Bruce look up as agents bring in a detained Loki. You say good bye to the doctor as you follow the men taking the God to the cell meant for the Hulk.

Loki, the god of mischief and chaos, detained in a cell, now that's a rare sight. His eye catches yours and it feels like time stopped. You quickly leave as you feel your face heat up.

You go and talk to Fury trying to let him let you interrogate Loki, finally you get him to agree.

You walk back into the room with Loki in his cell. His eyes hold yours and it feels like all the air is sucked out of your lungs.

"Open the door" you say to the agent standing guard.

"That's not a good idea (y/n)"

You hear on the com in my ear. You roll my eyes

"I don't care, open the door, I'm going in"

You walk up to the door of the cell and wait for it to open, once it opens you walk in and the door closes behind you. You are now locked in a cell with Loki. The God greets you.

"Agent (l/n), hello"

"How do you know my name?"

You say on guard. He smiles at you, and if you were being honest, it was the most beautiful smile you've ever seen, the kind of smile that makes you smile back against your will, that gives you butterfly's in your stomach.

"I did some research, you're a very skilled assassin."

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

He steps forward and you instinctively step back, soon your back hits the wall. He's now a mere few inches in front of you. He raises his hand and moves a few stands of hair behind your ear.

Loki's hand lingers on your jaw, he moves in and whispers in your ear.

"You're not going to get anything out of me, baby boy"

As he pulls away from your ear you see he has a sinister smirk plastered on that beautiful face.

￼

_They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

"(Y/n), I want you to get out of there, he's too dangerous, you should have never went in there."

You here Fury in your ear. You take the ear piece out and step on it, crushing it. You don't know why but you don't see how this man could be so bad. Dangerous? Yes. Good? No. Bad? Not quite. They just don't understand....

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

You look up at him and his gaze freezes you, you feel like you're floating, it's nice.

He raises an eyebrow in question and you just slowly smile up at him. He steps closer to you, your bodies are practically touching.

"What are you doing? Was smashing the ear piece wise?"

You look down at his lips before looking back up into his beautiful green eyes, he stares back into your deep (e/c) ones.

"I think they may be wrong about you...."

He narrows his eyes at you.

"Is that so, mister (l/n)"

"Yeah, you're a God, you deserve to be worshiped, just because you're not afraid to kill to get the recognization you deserve doesn't mea- mmmff"

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

He cuts you off, leaning down and kisses you passionately. You immediately kiss back. He snakes his arms around your waist, pressing your bodies together.

He licks your bottom lip asking for entrance. You gladly accept as you wrap your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. You love the taste of him, it's so intoxicating.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

Of all the guys you could make out with, you choose the God who loves to cause mischief and chaos.  
You don't mind the killing, on fact you have no problem with Loki killing people. That's why you became a Shield agent, you got to kill people when you went on missions.

Your problem was he was an enmy of Shield, which means now, so are you. Having Shield on your ass is annoying...also why you became an agent, to get them off your ass.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

You pull back to get some much needed air. He licks his lips looking so hot. His hair a bit mussed, his lips wet, and pink. You can only imagine what you look like.

"Oh, I think I'll keep you around"

"Oh, you'll keep me around? I think it's more, I just won't leave..."

You narrow your eyes, challenging him.

_You're so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_

_ Every move is magic _

 


	2. Bleeding And Dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Male Reader X Loki

You spaced out sitting in the lab working with Tony and Bruce.

"(Y/n)? You okay?"

Bruce asked concerned. You looked up at him breaking out of your trance and coming back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

You lie right through your teeth. But they don't know your secret. You found that most people treat you different once they find out your trans. So, you went stealth, you keep it a secret.

"That's a lie, your crying"

Tony scoffs. You look confused as you touch your cheek. Sure enough you feel the wetness of the tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise...."

They share a look as you wipe the tears off of your face.

"Why don't you take the day off, go home, relax...."

Bruce says in a kind voice. Usually you'd insist that you're fine. But you weren't fine. You wanted to rip your skin off. You wanted to curl into a ball and die. So, you took the offer, nodding your head and taking a deep breath.

"That...that sounds good right now. I'm sorry, I promise I'll be perfectly fine tomorrow...."

You say your goodbyes and walk home. The Avenger's tower; home. You get to your room you share with your boyfriend and flop on the bed. You sigh trying to hold back tears. You curl in a ball feeling the pain of cramps. It feels like some one is stomping on your lower stomach while stabbing it.

It hurt so bad and you just wanted it to stop. That voice won't leave....

_'No one will love you. Your ugly. Your fat. You aren't worth a damn. You aren't a boy. Just look at your body, that's all the proof you need. Just look in the mirror and see what you can never be.'_

You try to block the voice of dysphoria out. But it won't go away, if anything it comes back stronger. It taunts you. Asking you how long will it take for these friends to leave you too. It make bets on your misery, pulling you deeper into despair's arms. It keep stabbing you. You can't win.  
It worms it's way into your mind and fills you with it's words of doubt.

_'you never will never be happy. No one will ever care. You can never have a true relationship. Look at your curves, look at your hips, look at big boobs. Look at your feminine face, no amount of alteration will change you. You will always be a girl, so stop playing around. Grow up. Stop lying to people. You aren't a boy, stop fooling yourself. Just listened to your high pitch voice, watching girly mannerisms. Listen to the people calling you miss, she, her. They know the truth.'_

You can't stop it's lies from penetrating you. Eating you away from the inside, slowly, painfully, until there's nothing left of you.

You didn't hear the door of feel the bed dip until arms wrap around you. You stiffened at the touch until you smelled the familiar smell of the woods right after it rains, the faint smell of campfire smoke, and mint leaves. That's your Loki. You relax in his arms and sniffle as he hold you closer. Just his presence calms you.

"What's wrong, darling?"

He asks in a soft voice he only uses when he's talking to you. You roll over and hide your face in his chest.

"It's the second week of the month...."

You didn't want to say it aloud. It took a moment but you heard the "ohhh" he holds you closer to him and he whispers in your ear.

"It's alright love, I'm here. You are more than your skin. You are so beautiful. An angel. There's no need to be ashamed. When they start to judge you, show them your true colors. Rise above this, kill them with your kindness. Ignorance is blindness, my dear, they're the ones that stand to lose"

You shake your head.

"I-I-I'm just fooling myself. I will always be a-a girl, so I need to st-stop playing around. Need to g-grow up. Stop l-lying to people."

You stutter as your body shakes from a silent sob. Loki kisses the top of your head and rubs circles into your back.

"That's not true, baby. They don't even know you, all they see is scars. They don't see the angels living in your heart. So, let them find the real you, buried deep within. Let them know with all you've got that you are not your skin."

He scoots back a bit and lifts your chin up so he can look in your eyes. You stare into his beautiful green eyes. You get lost in them. You finally come back as he wipes your tears away and kisses you lovingly.

"I love you so much (y/n). You are my everything. My beautiful boyfriend."

You sniffle and smile as he strokes your cheek, moving some hair out of your face.

"I love you so much more Loki. You have no idea. I would not have made it this far without you. Thank you"

He smiles at you. You love his smile, it makes your heart melt.

"There's no need to thank me love. Now, why don't we go get lunch? We can eat in here and watch a movie?"

You sit up smiling at him. He always knows just what you need.

"That sounds perfect. Absolutely perfect."

 


	3. If You Wanna Be My Lover

It's Christmas and Loki won't leave you alone until you tell him what you want. All day he's been nagging you. You tried to tell him that you didn't want anything but he wouldn't take that as an answer.

You were sitting on the sofa in the sitting room with Tony and Clint as Loki sits next to you, staring at you.

"Please, (y/n), just tell me what you want."

You've had enough, you love Loki, you do, but dear gods, he could get so annoying.

"You want to know what I want? Fine. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want"

When you didn't continue, he pushed on.

"So, tell me what you want, what you really really want"

"Oh, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want"

"Come on (y/n), tell me what you want, what you really, really want"

"I wanna uh I wanna uh I wanna uh I wanna uh I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah"

You smirk as Tony and Clint laugh at Loki's confusion. He still didn't get it so you went on.

"If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, better make it fast. Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine."

You break down laughing with Tony and Clint.

"I-It's a so-song"

Tony gets out in between laughs.

Loki pouts. You wipe the tears of laughter from your eyes, you wrap your arms around Loki's neck.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry, I saw the chance and I took it. I love you."

You kissed him softly as Tony and Clint calmed down. He kissed you back. You lean into his ear and whisper.

"All I want is a nice dinner then for you to take me back to our room for dessert"

You kiss his lips softly before pulling away with a suggestive smirk.

"I think I can do that"

He said smirking back.

 


	4. Heathens

_Welcome to the room of people_   
_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day; Docked away_

Your leg started shaking as you entered your cell. The guards uncuff you before locking the cell. You see a man leaning against the wall reading. He looks up at you raising an eyebrow. He looks so....posh... So....put together.

_Just because we check the guns at the door_   
_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

You slide down the wall across from the man. You take a deep breath trying to calm down. The man smirks at you.

"And here I thought I was "too dangerous" to have a cell mate.... Names Loki by the way"

Your breathing picked up. So, not only were you caught hacking Shield and killing a few of their agents... Well, when you say a few you mean about 48 ish..... You're now stuck with Loki, the Loki, the man that ruined your life. During the battle of New York, you lost everything.

The little family that accepted you were killed by a crashing building, as well as the man you loved with all your heart and were going to marry.

Your demons started to come out to play. You tried to imagine the better room where you felt happy and loved, but it was hard with the despairing room taking over. All you could hear was the screams.

Screams of all the people around you. Screams of Matt..... The sounds of bodies being crushed....

You put your head down, hyperventilating. Loki walks over and sits next to you. He puts his hand on your shoulder.

"You okay?"

He asks as if he cares. Your head snaps up, tears in your eyes. You smack him. The sound of harsh smack echoing throughout the cell.

"Don't you dare pretend to care. I'm in here cause I watched as my fiance was crushed by a building during the battle of New York. Do you know what it's like to watch the man you love and want to spend the rest of your life with die? I lost everything and everyone; I wanted revenge. I killed over 50 people looking for you before Shield caught me."

You felt the tears run down your face. He sighed and looked down. A.... Wave like thing went over the room... Instead of a clean neat cell and a well dressed man, you saw a mess. You saw Loki, in diry looking clothes, his hair was a mess....and kinda curly. He looks.... Broken. Like you.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back.... I never meant...."

He even sounded broken....

_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_   
_You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_   
_You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_   
_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

You hate him...yet you wrap your arms around his torso and lay your head on his chest. He slowly wraps his arms around you.

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_   
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_   
_Please don't make any sudden moves_   
_You don't know the half of the abused_

You sit there with Loki, not making noise; Just hugging. After a bit you pull away and lay in bed.

"It's late, we both need some sleep."

We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
Yeah, trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions

Over the next month you and Loki talk. A lot. You talk about your childhoods, your past relationships, your family, what you like and don't like...

One night you both are laying in your separate beds, he asks

"What's your dream? Like in life.... What do you want for your future?"

_You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_   
_You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_   
_You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"_   
_But after all I've said, please don't forget_   
_(Watch it, watch it)_

You think for a moment. You look over at him.

"I'm a highly skilled hacker.... I hacked into Shield trying to find you. So I'd like a job that involves computers.... But other than that.... I just want to find someone I can spend the rest of my life with..... Someone who'll do anything for me and vice versa.... Friends that'll accept me as me...."

You smile at him. You fell for Loki, hard. You can't bring yourself to tell him though. You hated him so much, then you got to know him.... He's so sweet and charming...

He gets up walking to your bed.

"Move over."

He demands. You do as your told. He lays next to you, wrapping his arms around you. Your heart flutters. Your face is so close to his, your lost in his beautiful green eyes.

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_   
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_   
_Please don't make any sudden moves_   
_You don't know the half of the abused_

"Remember when Thor came to visit me the other day?"

He whispers. You nod your head.

"Shield wants me to work with the Avengers.... I don't know how he did it but... I'm getting out..."

Your heart breaks. No, you can't lose him. Loki looks into your eyes and all you can see is affection. He gently cups your jaw as he leans in closer to you. He softly brushes his lips against yours. Loki is kissing you. You gladly kiss back.

His hands trail down from your jaw to your shoulders until they eventually travel to your hips. He firmly grips you closer as he deepens the kiss. With his agile tongue, he widens your lips and explores your mouth with care.

He pulls back and lays his forehead against yours and caress your cheekbone.

"Will you come with me? I talked to Thor.... There's a spot for you if you'll take it.... If you'll take me...."

You grin.

"Of course I'll come with you. As long as I'm with you....."

He kisses you, this one full of passion, love, and lust. If you're honest with yourself, you've never been this happy....

_Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_   
_I tried to warn you just to stay away_   
_And now they're outside ready to bust_   
_It looks like you might be one of us_

 


	5. Do I Wanna know?

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_   
_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_   
_The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_   
_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_   
_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_   
_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_   
_How many secrets can you keep?_   
_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_   
_Until I fall asleep_   
_Spilling drinks on my settee_

Loki Laufeyson. The man you fell for. You didn't mean to. It just happened. You work for the Avengers, and after much persuasion from Thor, Loki had joined. Well, he wasn't really a member, more of a helper.... If he was needed, be a science/magic thing or a mission, he was there.

Fury assigned you to be basically Loki's babysitter. Making sure he wasn't getting into trouble. You hated it at first but after about two months, spending everyday with him, you feel hard.

He's invaded your every thought, your every dream, your every wish. Your whipped and your not even with him.

_(Do I wanna know)_   
_If this feeling flows both ways?_   
_(Sad to see you go)_   
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_   
_(Baby we both know)_   
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_   
_Crawling back to you_   
_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_   
_'Cause I always do_   
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_   
_Now I've thought it through_   
_Crawling back to you_

Laying in bed your phone goes off. You sigh seeing who it is, it was your friend Ali. You love her but she's been trying to set you with this guy she knows.

"Yes?"

You question tiredly.

"Hey, (y/n), remember how I was telling you about my friend Jake?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was telling him about you and he wants to have a drink with you. Tonight at the Irish pub?"

"I'm sorry Alicat, I'm swamped tonight.... Maybe some other time?"

"Alright, don't work too hard"

After you say your goodbyes you hang up with a groan. You throw your arm over your eyes trying to think of anything but Loki.

_So have you got the guts?_   
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_   
_Simmer down and pucker up_   
_I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_   
_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_   
_But we could be together if you wanted to_

You've wanted to tell Loki how you feel for awhile now, but every time you try you get so scared and back out.

You remember the time you first felt that pang of.... Love for him.

**Loki and you were sitting on the sofa next to Thor and Jane; they were being all couplely. You couldn't help but stare, you wish you had someone to be all grossly cute with.**

**"You look jealous, I take it you either wish you were with Jane or wish you had a girlfriend...."**

**You look over at him.**

**"I think of Jane as nothing more than a friend, barely that.... I do wish I was in a relationship though. My last relationship didn't end well...."**

**"What happened?"**

**"He was.... Abusive.... Took me years to finally leave him... He was my first love after all...."**

**You give a sad smile before looking down at your hands.**

**"I understand that. My first love was, well, he was only using me to try to get close to Thor since he was the one to take throne after father passed."**

**You look up at him, he gives you a smile. A smile that melted your heart.**

_(Do I wanna know?)_   
_If this feeling flows both ways?_   
_(Sad to see you go)_   
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_   
_(Baby we both know)_   
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_   
_Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)_

You roll over curling into a ball thinking about the time where Loki and you talked well into the night and ended up falling asleep on the sofa in the sitting room of the Avengers tower.

**The thunderstorm was loud and pouring down. The Avengers decided to have a movie night. After the movie everyone left to their rooms to sleep, all except Loki and you. You lay across the sofa putting your head in his lap.**

**"We live to die and we die to live, So, Lo, tell me, what's the point in living life if it just contradicts?"**

**Loki gives you a chuckle as he runs his hands through your (h/c) hair.**

**"The point, my dear, is to find your one true love. To make as many happy memories as you can before you inevitably die..."**

**You smile up at him, you had the urge to kiss him but you knew you couldn't.**

**"Tell me, what do you want for your future?"**

**You take a moment to think.**

**"Well, I already have my dream job so all I really want is to keep this job, find a guy I truly love, who treats me right and marry him, never let him leave.... What about you?"**

**"I'm not sure.... I'd certainly like to get married.... But I'm not sure I'm ever going to find a guy that'd love me for me...."**

**"What's not to love about you. Your strong so you'll be able to protect the one you love, your incredibly sweet and caring..... Any guy would be lucky to have you"**

**You blush as he smiles down at you. You both talk about many things, from the meaning of life to what you both want for your futures to aliens (which is a bit ironic) until you both finally drift off into sleep.**

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few)_   
_'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_   
_Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy) busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

You start to drift off when your phone goes off again. You groan picking up the phone. You see it's the one man on your mind.

"Hello?"

You say happily.

"Hey, (n/n), what are you doing?"

"Nothing...."

"Oh good, open your door"

You grin as you hang up and open the front door.

_(Do I wanna know?)_   
_If this feeling flows both ways?_   
_(Sad to see you go)_   
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_   
_(Baby we both know)_   
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Loki walks into your apartment and sits on your sofa, after closing the door you sit next to him.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're randomly at my door at.... Jesus, it's midnight already....when did it get so late...."

Loki takes a deep breath.

"Well, I was thinking.... And I needed to tell you something, something that couldn't wait...."

"Okay..."

"(Y/n), I....... I have feelings for this guy and I think he reciprocates those feelings but I'm not sure...."

You bite your lip, this is it, Loki wants someone else..... You swallow your sadness and answer quietly.

"Well, have you told him how you felt?"

Loki shakes his head.

"I don't know how to tell him...."

"Be straight forward. Tell him straight up how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same, well, fuck him, you deserve better."

Loki nods smiling.

"That's a good idea."

_(Do I wanna know?)_   
_Too busy being yours to fall_   
_(Sad to see you go)_   
_Ever thought of calling darling?_   
_(Do I wanna know?)_   
_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

"I have feelings for you (y/n). I have for awhile now...."

He says smiling softly, he chuckles adding

"Fuck, I've loved you for so long..... I should have said something sooner....."

You feel your heart swell. Smiling you say

"I love you too, Loki. So much."

Loki softly touches your jaw moving your head up and pressing his lips against yours. Your heart skips a beat.

The kiss was soft, slow, and sweet. But you had to break for air. You rest your forehead against Loki's as you smile.

You two kiss and cuddle while talking for the rest of the night. You couldn't be happier. You may have just gotten a hold of your one true love. And you won't be letting go anytime soon.

 


	6. The B Word

As a kid your birthday was never celebrated, your parents never thought it was something to celebrate so as an adult, you don't celebrate your birthday cause you think it's not important. You never told anyone your birthday but somehow Loki found out. 

It's your 26th birthday and your working in the lab with the team. Suddenly Loki comes through the door, everyone stops what they're doing staring at the man.

You turn around smiling at your boyfriend (no one knows your dating) you thought you wouldn't see him for another year. You grin, you want to run up and give him a hug but your not ready to tell the team - who are standing all around the room - that you two are dating.    
"Loki? What are you doing you.... I I thought you'd be gone for a while"

You say trying to be nonchalant, but your voice gives away how happy you are to see him. He walks up you saying 

"Well, I couldn't miss your birthday, darling, now could I?"

You let out a few happy tears, you don't care who's in the room. You hug him giving him a big kiss and an I love you, which he happily returns.


	7. A Little Bit Of Love (But Lots Of Poison Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki X Male Yandere Reader 

_1, 2, melatonin is coming for you_  
_3, 4, baby, won't you lock the door?_  
_5, 6, I'm done with this_  
_7, 8, it's getting late, so close your eyes, sleep for days_

You and Loki worked together..... It was a bit complicated..... He tended to never pay you much mind, but you? You love him. He is your world. Your everything. You'd do anything for him. Anything.

_Hush, little baby, drink your spoiled milk_  
_I'm fucking crazy, need my prescription filled_  
_Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you_  
_A little bit of sugar, but lots of poison, too_

Jonah Rivers. It was all his fault. He's taking Loki from you. Your Loki. How could he? He doesn't love Loki like you do. He doesn't deserve Loki. Your Loki is a powerful God, he deserves to be worshipped. You worship him. Jonah doesn't. He doesn't care.

_Ashes, ashes, time to go down_  
_Ooh, honey do you want me now?_  
_Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed_  
_Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end_

You know what you have to do. It's the only way. Loki will love you. He'll be all yours. You must kill Jonah Rivers. You will not let that scum take your Loki from you. You stalk Jonah for a week. Learning his schedule, what he does, when he does it. Everything. It's finally time to go through with your plan.

Once you get to his house you knock on the door. He's confused as to why your at his home so late but he invites you in. Once in his flat you take your favourite trailing point knife from your pocket.

You stab it in his jugular twisting the knife as you pull it out. He's in shock, poor man can't move. You let out a hysteric laugh, you can't help it. His blood is everywhere but you don't care. You find that you actually enjoy it.

He falls to the floor, you grin covered in his blood. You have to go see your Loki now. You walk out smiling and humming a tune.

_9, 10, never want to see you again_  
_11, 12, I pull off black so well_  
_Shit behind the curtain that I'm sick of sugarcoatin'_  
_Next time you're alone, think twice when you grab the phone_

Loki opens the door as soon as he knows it's you. He loves you so much. He can't wait to see you. To love you.

He gasps a bit seeing you covered in blood. He quickly ushers you in so no one sees you. You don't know why he's worried about that, so what if people see you? You won't let anyone get between you and your love.

"(Y/n), what happened? Are you okay?"

He asks quickly. Awww, he's worried about you, how cute!

"Of course I'm okay silly."

"Tell me what happened"

"I did it for you. He was in the way, coming between us. I couldn't just sit by and let filth wedge us apart. But don't worry, there's no way anyone can trace it back to us. You taught me well after all."

You smile sweetly up at him. He looks horrified. He franticly asks

"Oh my god, what did you do!?"

"There's no need for yelling. Jonah was in the way, now we can be together."

You say simply as if it were obvious. He looks sick.

"No...you didn't.... Oh god no..."

He mumbles. You move closer to make sure he's alright but he steps back. Why doesn't he get it!? You did all this for him. Your one true love.

"Get away from me."

He says rather disgusted. You simply blink. He... Doesn't want.... You??? But.... Why?

You break. How dare he! He stole your heart and now he has the audacity to smash it in tiny bits right in front of you!?

In a fit of rage you pull the knife back out and stab it in his heart. If he can smash yours then you can cut his. He falls onto the floor.

"If I can't have you no one can! You'll be mine forever!"

You scream stabbing him repeatedly while straddling him. You don't know how many times you stabbed him but he was definitely dead when you were done.

You lean down and softly kiss his lips smearing some blood as you do so. You did it. He's yours forever. No one can take him from you now..... You smile down at the corpse of the man you love, your smile turns into a laugh.

_Ashes, ashes, time to go down_  
_Ooh, honey do you want me now?_  
_Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed_  
_Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end_

 


	8. Monster

_The secret side of me_   
_I never let you see_   
_I keep it caged_   
_But I can't control it_   
_So stay away from me_   
_The beast is ugly_   
_I feel the rage_   
_And I just can't hold it_

It all started one night at the cinema. You had a stressful day and just wanted to see a film before going to your comfy bed.

You saw a beautiful man as you were leaving. Black hair, slightly curly, down to his shoulders. Dressed in an all black suit. And damn, could he pull it off. He had this.... Staff thing with him...

His beautiful green eyes catch yours as you walk by. You flush slightly as his eyes roam over your body, looking you up and down.

"Call me sometime"

He says a low voice that made your stomach do flips. He hands you a piece of paper and walks into the theatre.

_It's scratching on the walls_   
_In the closet, in the halls_   
_It comes awake_   
_And I can't control it_   
_Hiding under the bed_   
_In my body, in my head_   
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_   
_Make it end!_

You stand there for a moment looking at the paper. All it had on it was a phone number. You walk back to your small flat. The next morning there was a report on the news. The very cinema you were at last night now had holes in it.

Apparently there was an attack, whoever made the attack blasted holes in the building. 6 dead, 8 injured. Your mind wonders to the man you saw outside, surly it wasn't him.... No, it can't be.

_I feel it deep within,_   
_It's just beneath the skin_   
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_   
_I hate what I've become_   
_The nightmare's just begun_   
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_   
_I, I feel like a monster_   
_I, I feel like a monster_

You end up calling the mysterious man, your having dinner with him tonight. Loki, you found out his name was.... Such an odd name.

When you get to the restaurant you see him sitting at a table. He stands up to greet you with a handshake. His hand is soft but firm.... Your heart beat faster, you hope he can't hear it....

You talk forever while you eat, and even after you eat. He's quite funny, but your still wary of him. You may have some trust issues....

_My secret side I keep_   
_Hid under lock and key_   
_I keep it caged_   
_But I can't control it_   
_'Cause if I let him out_   
_He'll tear me up_   
_And break me down_   
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_   
_Make it end!_

You go on many more dates with Loki. Your falling for him. You know it and you can't stop it, you don't know if you want to stop it....

Your at his place, you spent the night, so scandalous. He's sitting at his desk working while your sitting on the sofa.

Suddenly he throws the papers he was looking over. You walk over to him.

"Take a deep breath love"

He lets out an aggravated sound. He pushes you roughly against the wall, you've never seen him so mad. A part of you is scared but the other part knows he won't hurt you.

_It's hiding in the dark_   
_Its teeth are razor sharp_   
_There's no escape for me_   
_It wants my soul,_   
_It wants my heart_   
_No one can hear me scream_   
_Maybe it's just a dream_   
_Or maybe it's inside of me_   
_Stop this monster!_

"They raided my wearhouse! All my hard work for nothing! Shield has to ruin everything! I'll kill them all, every last one of them!"

He's talked about Shield before, how they corrupted his brother, turned him against Loki. He's just trying to do what is right and Shield is stopping him.

You caress his cheek. Trying to calm him a bit. You know what he's doing is right.

"You will. You will defeat them, cause you so much stronger than they are. They'll be sorry, your brother will be sorry he chose the wrong side."

_I feel it deep within,_   
_It's just beneath the skin_   
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_   
_I'm gonna lose control_   
_Here's something radical_   
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

That calms him a bit, but you can still see he's on edge.

"Why do you, a weak midgardian, know just what to say.....?"

You chuckle as you pull him to sit on the sofa.

"I suppose I should be offended you called me 'weak midgardian'... I know what to say cause I love you, trust you.... You may not be perfect but your perfect to me. You're not a saint but your no more a monster than the rest of us."

You smile as he leans down kissing you softly.

_I, I feel like a monster_

 


	9. The Beautiful Gardens

You have been working at the palace since you were a teenager. You happen to be the same age at the princes, your family is rather poor so as soon as you could, you got a job. You were lucky enough to land a jab in the palace.

Over the years you have gotten to know the two princes of Asgard. You tend to their rooms and help out in the kitchens. You've gotten to know Thor quite well, he's like a brother to you, a good friend. 

It may seem odd that the maid and the prince are friends but Thor is so kind. The other prince, Loki, well, you don't really talk to him. He's always seems closed, cold, even a bit mean.....

You have things in common, you've talked about the books you both enjoy, among other things. But he's never really opened up to you and neither have you opened up to him.

After finishing up cleaning you walk into the gardens to clear your head. Walking past all the beautiful flowers, the vines, and bushes. You hear a faint sound, the more you walk the louder, clearer, closer the sound gets.

Walking per to the bench you see Loki sitting on it, his hands on his face, crying. 

"Loki? What's wrong?"

You asked confused, he looks up, his eyes going wide. Quickly wiping his tears away he mumbles.

"Nothing."

Sitting next down next to him you scoff.

"That's a load of shit." You lightly put you hand on his "you can talk to me Loki...."

You say after a silence. He looks up at you.

"What was your father like?" He asks suddenly. You were surprised by the question but answered it anyway.

"Not too good. Dank a lot. If he wasn't drunk he was hungover.... Don't know which was worse. He'd yell and throw things at us. It wasn't until I was about sixteen almost seventeen that mum finally kicked him out with the help of some of the guards....."

Loki bit his lip, his hand curled around yours. You catch yourself staring so you look out at the beautiful flowers.

"I just found out father has been lying to me my entire life. I'm not a Asgardian....."

You look back at him. He has tears in his eyes.

"I'm a monster"

"You are not"

"Wanna bet?"

A tear rolls down his cheek as his skin suddenly change colour, to a blue. Without thinking your hand touches his cheek

"Beautiful" you say not being able to keep the awe out of your voice "absolutely beautiful"

Loki looked honestly shocked 

"How can you say that? I'm disgusting!"

You can't help yourself, you lean in kissing him softly. His lips feel cold yet soft on yours. You pull away smiling

"You are absolutely beautiful."


	10. Adorable

Loki has been hitting on you. It all started with you getting mad at everyone for talking over one another. You yelled at everyone, dressing each person. The main three being Tony, Clint, and Loki.

You accidentally called Loki beautiful. And well, you flushed deep red. The smirk that grew on Loki's face made your knees weak. Ever since then Loki says anything to make you blush, which usually includes flirting with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning beautiful"

He winks at you as you walk out to make breakfast. You blush mumbling

"Shut up"

"Make me"

He steps closer making you blush harder. You grab a banana and sit at the table. You slowly eat your fruit scrolling through your phone. You feel eyes on you. You look up seeing those piercing green eyes. You blush realising why he's staring.

~~~~~~~~~~

You walk back to the main level of Avengers tower all sweaty and a mess of hair after a hard work out to take a shower. Loki corners you by the bathroom.

"Mm, I bet you'd look this wrecked after one night with me"

He whispers in your ear. You blush at his words, he smirks at you walking away. The whole time you were in the shower you only had one man on your mind.

~~~~~~~~~

He does this for weeks and it's frustrating you. You've had a thing for Loki for months and now he's flirting with you but your to shy and afraid of rejection to make a move.

You walk to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, cause you thought you were the only one home you were only in a lose tee and your boxers.

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge you hear behind you 

"You have a really nice ass, (y/n)"

You turn around quickly eyes wide you blush seeing Loki staring. He steps close backing you into the fridge door.

"You really are beautiful"

He whispers in your ear sending a shiver down your spine. He pulls back looking into your (e/c) eyes. You see pure love in his eyes, it melts your heart. Your so frustrated you groan, the beautifully annoying man in front of you raises an eyebrow.

"You've been flirting with me for weeks, when are you going to make a goddamn move!"

He chuckles as you blush harder looking down. He lifts your head up with a finger under your chin. He leans down kissing you deeply.

You kiss back hard, his lips feeling perfect on yours. You roll your hips into his wrapping your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He groans into the kiss rolling his hips to meet yours.

All too soon you both have to break for air. He kisses your neck, biting down, marking you as his. You moan at the very thought of being his.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

He mumbles against your neck, you nod your head quickly knowing tonight will be be full of pleasure.


	11. My One And Only

You worked in the palace back on Asgard, that's how you met loki.

You fell for him. One night you were sitting in the dining area -which was empty since it was past midnight- when you kissed him without thinking.

He kissed back, that's when you became this unstoppable team...

When Loki didn't get the worship he deserved you both came up with a plan to rule the weaker Midguardians. 

Of course, the stupid Avengers have to ruin everything. The fight was long and quite exhausting.

The team corners you both. The one shield speaks

"Surrender peacefully."

Loki scoffs. The one with the arrows draws one and points it straight at your heart. Your not scared. Okay, maybe you are, but just a little.

Loki's eyes go wide, it looks like he's going to surrender. 

"No. We will not surrender to the likes of you"

You spit stepping towards them. Before you know what's happening there's an arrow in your heart. You fall to the ground.

With three long strides he's at your side. Loki goes numb with sadness, he knows Hawkeye has another arrow drawn, ready to shoot him down. But he doesn't care, his life is meaningless without you. His one and only.

He pulls the arrow out of your heart. He pulls you into his arms letting tears roll down his cheeks, not making a sound. 

"Hey, it's alright, don't cry, my king, at least I get to see your beautiful face last. I..." Your cut off by a coughing fit. "I love you Loki, so much."

"I love you to (y/n), my sweet prince"

Your vision blurs. Before it's completely gone. He kisses your forehead before laying you gently on the ground. He doesn't put up a fight after that. It's not worth it now... He doesn't have his soul mate to rule with him. The one person he loved most was taken away from him. 

He lets another tear roll down his cheek as Thor lifts him off the floor and into restraints.


	12. Off My Rocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki X Insane Male Reader

_My friends don't walk, they run_   
_Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_   
_Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium_   
_We paint white roses red,_   
_Each shade from a different person's head_   
_This dream, dream is a killer_   
_Getting drunk with a blue caterpillar_

You and your beloved were fighting a few of the Avengers. Iron Man, Cap, and Thor.

_Three against two, how unfair. Kill one to make it an even fight!_

You laugh at the voice. So you heard voices in your head sometimes.....well, most of the time, it's normal.

_I'm peeling the skin off my face_   
_'Cause I really hate being safe_   
_The normals, they make me afraid_   
_The crazies, they make me feel sane_

Iron Man blasts something at you, you quickly grab Loki who was fighting with Thor and Cap. You pull Loki in front of you so you don't get hit.

He quickly dodges the hit with his staff before blasting the armour down.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_   
_The craziest friend that you've ever had_   
_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_   
_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_   
_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_   
_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_   
_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_   
_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_   
_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

He turns to give you a glare, you just smile.

"You could give me a warning before pushing me into potentially mortal danger, darling"

"Where's the fun it that? Gotta keep you on your toes, pretty boy"

You giggle turning to Thor.

_Where is my prescription?_   
_Doctor, doctor please listen_   
_My brain is scattered_   
_You can be Alice,_   
_I'll be the mad hatter._

_Trader. What kind of scum turns against their own family? It's disgusting._

_**Especially when it's someone as cute as Loki** _

_Shut up._

**_No, you shut up, you uptight cunt muffin!_ **

_At least I'm not a slut!_

_**Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a slut! I know what I want and I get it, nothing wrong with that!** _

You shake your head ignoring the idiots.

_I'm peeling the skin off my face_   
_'Cause I really hate being safe_   
_The normals, they make me afraid_   
_The crazies, they make me feel sane_

"Lay down your weapon and give up"

Thor tries.

_**A+ for trying!** _

_Idiot._

You laugh

"But pretty boy and I worked so hard, can't give up now silly!"

"Pretty boy?"

He asks, you grin

"Your brother is very hot...good in bed too"

You wink as he pulls a somewhat disgusted face which, of course, only makes you laugh more.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_   
_The craziest friend that you've ever had_   
_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_   
_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_   
_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_   
_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_   
_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_   
_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

Suddenly Loki grabs your arm.

"Time to go, my pet"

"But I wanted to fight Thor!"

You whine looking over at Loki, seeing Cap unconscious on the ground.

"Another time"

You pout but obey him anyway.

_You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone_   
_So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are_   
_And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone_   
_That's probably the reason that we get along_

Thor blasts some lightening at Loki while this conversation is happening.

You step in the way but Loki pulls you both out of the way quickly.

"Must you always try and get yourself killed?"

"It wouldn't have killed me, just hurt me.... A lot"

"Your mad...."

"That's why you love me, my dear"

He gives you a look of frustration and love. He looks over at Thor briefly. You both make your leave.

"I think he likes me"

You state happily, he gives you a confused look.

"Your brother, my king, I think he likes me. He's fun to mess with... Can we play with him some more?"

Loki only laughs wrapping his arm around your waist.

"It is quite fun to mess with him.... Of course we can, my sweet."

You smile leaning against him.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_   
_The craziest friend that you've ever had_   
_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_   
_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_   
_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_   
_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_   
_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_   
_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_   
_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_   
_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

 


	13. Weakness

When Loki joins the Avengers his wardrobe changes. He started wearing all black occasionally a splash of green, eyeliner, and his nails painted black. 

Your breath hitched when you saw him. His eyeliner looked perfect. His black nails a bit messy but still good. You stare at him whenever he's in the same room as you.

You can't help it. The dark emo-ish style has always attracted you. And Loki pulls it off so well. He's so fucking hot that it hurts.

The black eyeliner makes his emerald green eyes pop, as if his eyes didn't pierce into your very soul already.  He notices you staring and smirks.

"Like what you see?"

You embarrassingly let out a squeak, which he chuckles at. He backs you back into a wall

He brings his face a few inches away from yours. His eyes looking dead into yours. You bite you lip your breathing getting heavier as your pupils dilate. He smirks putting the pieces together.

"You're attracted to me..."

"I-I, um...I"

You stutter at his bluntness. He chuckles stating

"How does dinner sound? I know this great place down the street."

"A-Are you asking me o-out on a date?"

"I am"

You smile looking down

"That sounds perfect"


	14. Falling For The Villain

You were walking home after a long tiring day. You really just wanted to flop in your comfy bed and sleep. No really paying attention to you surroundings, something Cap would certainly reprimand you about, you bump into a man.

You look up to say sorry but before you can there's a rag over your nose and mouth. You start to flail around but it doesn't help as your eyes slowly fall back your muscles becoming heavy.

When you wake up your laying on a bed. You start to freak out. Where were you and what's happening. 

"Calm down, I don't bite"

Says a man with a wink, drawing your attention. You look him over, he's wearing a loose tee and black jeans. His black hair falling around his shoulders and the most beautiful green eyes you have ever seen. 

Of course you knew who he was. You and the rest of the team have been looking for him for months.  
You look him up and down taking it all in. 

"Why am I here?"

You ask; your not restrained so you must be out of the city, no point in trying to escape. 

"My intention is merly to use you as bait to get my brother and so called team here"

Oh perfect, you were kidnapped for bait. Excellent, this is just what you needed... You groan laying back.

"Oh what fun. Tell me, do I get food? I'm starving."

"Your not going to try to escape or try to plead with me to let you go or something?"

He asks sounding confused, you chuckle at that. Not everyone can say they confused the great Loki.

"What's the point? Your smart, brought me to a location where no one would here my screams, that's likely why I'm not tied down." You pause looking down at his arms.  "If I tried to run I wouldn't get very far, you're clearly stronger. Now please, if you do not give me food I swear I'll eat you instead."

Loki smirks at you, he doesn't move or say a word. Your confused at first but then it clicks.

"Uggggh, that's not what I meant!"

You throw a pillow at him. He chuckles standing up. 

"I made French toast"

He winks at you walking out of the room your in, it has a bed, and dresser, nothing else. Well, French toast sounds amazing and you are starving, you get up stretching before walking to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's now been almost a month. You and Loki have gotten quite close. And well, you fell for him. You know how insane it is, you fell in love with the villain who kidnapped you.

You were laying across the sofa, your head in Loki's lap as he read a book running his hands threw your hair. 

You jump hearing a bang. Your team, the Avengers, were here to 'save' you. The fighting starts immediately. You roll your eyes a bit pissed, you were trying to take a nap.

You quickly jump in front of Loki with a knife you grabbed from the kitchen. You knew the team could easily knock the knife from you but that wasn't the point. Everyone stops what they're doing at your action, even Loki.

"(Y/n), what are you doing? Move"

Tony tries.

"No. You will not touch him or I will hurt you."

You say slowly.

"Your under his magic, this isn't you"

Cap tries to reason. You look at each one of them chuckling.

"I am not." You glance at Loki. "I'm under no magic. I simply will protect the ones I love"

No one knows what to say or even do. Loki is the first to speak up.

"Love?"

You blush fully realising you just admitted to everyone, including Loki, that you love him.

"It's... It's not a big deal...."

He turns you around kissing you. The kiss was short but full of love.

"I may have kidnapped you just as bait but now.... I'm not giving you up without a fight."

You smile, his eyes full of love.

"You better not, though I was hoping to avoid a fight...."

He looks around the room. Your both surrounded by the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"That looks unavoidable, sorry darling"

You bite your lip.

"Why don't you just go with them. I can talk to Fury. We'll get this sorted out, then, we can get a place together."

You plea with him. You want to avoid fighting, these are your friends and the man your in love with, if they fought someone would get hurt. 

Looking at you he slowly nods 

"Anything you wish, love"

He caresses your cheek, you lean up kissing his cheek. Grinning you turn around intertwining your hand in his. You see all the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces. You don't care about that, all that matters is your not gonna lose your Loki.


	15. My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki X Trans Male Reader.

You were meeting Loki for lunch, he's supposed to be here soon. This guy bumps into you, he's an agent, like you.

"Watch it dyke, fuckin girl."

He mutters the last part. You look down. You may be a Shield agent but you have a hard time standing up for yourself.

There's a tap on his shoulder, the asshole turns around. Loki says low and very seriously

"Ever disrespect my boyfriend like that again I will happily snap your neck."

The man quickly leaves cause he knows Loki has absolutely no problem killing anyone he desires to. Loki grabs your hand and is walking, but instead of going out the door to grab lunch he takes to to an empty meeting room.

Once the door closes he wraps his arms around you. Gladly you rest your head against his chest. You let the tears flow from your eyes feeling safe in Loki's arms.

"I'll always be here to protect you, my love."

You let out a sob, your whole body shaking.

_'Worthless girl. Stop pretending, you'll never be able change who you are. A girl. He doesn't really love you. He's using you. They all use you.'_

More sobs escape your throat. His arms tighten around you, keeping you safe. After what seems like forever your sobs quiet.

He pulls back wiping the tears from your face.

"My beautiful boyfriend"

He smiles giving you a soft kiss.

Loki gets really protective of you. He's so sweet.... You love him to death. You could never live without him.

 


	16. If I Told You What I was, Would You Turn Your Back On Me?

_Ever since I could remember,_   
_Everything inside of me,_   
_Just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh, oh)_   
_I was never one for pretenders,_   
_Everything I tried to be,_   
_Just wouldn't settle in (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

You had been dating Loki for months but he's very secretive about his work. Whenever you ask about his work all he says is he can't tell you.

You wonder what he does that's so secretive.... You love him and nothing can change that.

One night when your irritated, you can't really help it, you snap at him.

"Calm down, take a breath and tell me what's wrong"

He says calmly. You roll your eyes.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that everyone is annoying and the only person I can be myself around won't even tell me what he does for a living!"

_If I told you what I was,_   
_Would you turn your back on me?_   
_And if I seem dangerous,_   
_Would you be scared?_   
_I get the feeling just because_   
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_   
_That this problem lies in me_

Loki sighs.

"Alright. I'll show you."

You look up confused.

"I'll show you what I do all day, because I love you."

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_   
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._   
_A monster, a monster,_   
_I've turned into a monster,_   
_A monster, a monster,_   
_And it keeps getting stronger._

He takes you to the car, you drive for awhile, you don't know where he's taking you. Finnaly the car stops outside wearhouse.

He opens your door for you, always the gentlemen. He takes your hand in his. In the wearhouse there's all these computers, maps, Loki's sceptre, and workers.

"I've been trying to take down the Avengers, and Shield."

He explains. You look at him, it actually makes a lot of sense. He'll come him with cuts and bruises and just say it was from work.

_Can I clear my conscience_   
_If I'm different from the rest?_   
_Do I have to run and hide? (oh, oh, oh, oh)_   
_I never said that I want this,_   
_This burden came to me,_   
_And it's made its home inside (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

"To take anyone down you need to know their weakness, including your own, that way you can build up defences and protect it, that way your opponent can't use it against you. Captain America, for example, will always save civilian life, you could use that to you advantage."

Loki looks shocked when you turn away from the maps to look at him.   
"You don't think I'm a monster? Someone who should be put away?"

You shake your head giving him a small smile.

"I love you, Loki, nothing can change that."

_If I told you what I was,_   
_Would you turn your back on me?_   
_And if I seem dangerous,_   
_Would you be scared?_   
_I get the feeling just because,_   
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_   
_That this problem lies in me_

He grabs your chin pressing a hard kiss to your lips, you smile kissing back. When you break away you talk about the plan he has.

You point out some flaws and give suggestions to make the plan better. About two hours later your finally back home. You crawl into bed cuddling into the taller man.

Falling asleep with a smile on your face safely wrapped in two strong arms.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_   
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._   
_A monster, a monster,_   
_I've turned into a monster,_   
_A monster, a monster,_   
_And it keeps getting stronger._

 


	17. Your tears

You had a shit day. When you woke up you felt like shit. The nagging depression was there, whispering in your ear. No one seemed tell that you were off today.

After all day pretending that everything was okay you finally got home. Waking to the kitchen to warm up a TV dinner cause you didn't feel like cooking.

_'You going to eat that like the fat ass you are? Come on, if you eat you'll get even fatter and he'll leave you. I don't know why he's even with you? He's way out of your league. He'd be better off without you, you worthless sack of shit'_

You can't take it anymore. In a fit of angry sadness you throw the food in the trash bin. Your knees give out under you. You fall onto the kitchen floor crying.

You sob letting the wave of cold sadness wash over you. You don't even hear the door open and close or the voice of the one you love most.

You stiffen when you feels arms wrap around you. You look over seeing Loki right there. Holding you.

"It's alright, darling, I'm here. I've got you now."

He whispers slowly rocking you back and forth. You felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt you.

_'He doesn't really care. He never has, he's only using you.'_

Loki immediately seems to know whats wrong cause he says barely above a whisper.

"Lies. They're all lies. Don't listen to them. I've got you, never letting go. I'll always be here, love. I won't ever leave, I promise. I love you (y/n). So much."

He repeats things along those lines as your sobs quiet down. Soon they end all together.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?"

Loki whispers, you nod knowing your throat is raw from crying so much. He lifts you up bridal style, you lay your head on his shoulder closing your eyes.

In less than a minute your laying on your soft mattress. You instantly cuddle into the taller man. He kissing your forehead pulling the duvet over you both. You fall asleep feeling safe, warm, and above all else, loved.

 


	18. Sass

Jane invited you to come to Asgard with her and Thor. You were so excited, you've always wanted to visit the place where The God Of Thunder grew up.

You you got there you were stunned at how absolutely beautiful it is. You were sitting in the gardens when Loki sat down across from you. He was beautiful. Beautiful raven locks flowing in waves to his shoulders. Absolutely stunning green eyes that pierce into your very soul. That sinful smirk. You had zoned out not realising you were staring at Loki.

"I know I'm sexy and all but take a picture, it'll last longer"

He says in a low voice that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up with that fucking smirk.

You shake your head. 

"Sorry. I don't want anything I'd be tempted to use as a target"

He narrows his eyes, that sinful smirk only leaving for a moment.

"Yeah, a target for your lips"

You blush slightly.

"I was more thinking a target for long pointy things"

You say thinking about your knifes and your arrows. He chuckles getting up and walking over to you, he leans down whispering in your ear

"I have a long pointy thing you can play with"

He pulls away winking. Your blush is so dark by now but your not backing down. You stand up, your so close to him, Your noses are practically touching.

"I'm not sure that you're ready for my style of training yet"

He looks down at your lips.

"We can work our way there"

A smile spreads across your face.

"That sounds delightful"

He leaned down connecting his lips to yours. You wrap your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His arms wrap perfectly around your waist.

When the kiss finally breaks you rest your forehead on his but jump back hearing loud clapping. You look over seeing Thor clapping way too loudly and Jane smiling at you both. You blush so much you think it will never go away.

"You really are cute when you blush"

That comment Loki made in your ear makes you blush more and sends a shiver down your spine.


	19. Not A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki X Mutant Male Reader

You were always treated horribly, ever since your mutation came in. Your parents wanted you locked up or even killed cause you "weren't their son anymore"

You ran from everyone, living in abandoned buildings, somehow you found yourself in New York.

You had horns growing from your head, a beautiful tail that had scales, and your legs were scaled as well.

You knew you were disgusting, that's why you had to hide from every one. That was until someone broke into the empty building you were in.

You were sitting on the old mattress you found on the side of the road when you heard a noise. You thought nothing of it until you heard footsteps.

You flew up to the ceiling trying to hide. This became your home, you didn't want to lose it yet.

Three humans and one robot walked in. The robot was red and gold, the first human had a blue suit on and had an american flag inspired shield.

The second human had rather beautiful blond hair to his shoulders and quite the odd red outfit with a red cape, and a hammer.

The last human looked quite the same except he had beautiful black hair down to his shoulders, an odd green outfit with a green cape, and a staff thing.

"There's no one here"

The human with black hair said annoyed. The robot sounded quite human....

"Jarvis is picking up some one. Tell em J."

"Sir is correct. There is a living human life form in this proximity."

A British voice said from no where. You slowly crawl across the ceiling trying to get out before they catch and kill you.

"Did you hear that?"

The american flag said holding his hands up to quiet the other humans hearing the ceiling squeak under you.

The robot shined a light up at the ceiling blinding you. You fell to the ground whimpering in pain, you fell on your wing, its hurts like hell.

All the humans and the robot get in a defensive pose, well, all except the one in green, he looks more interested.

You crawl back shaking slightly from pain and fear. It looks like your about to be attacked, and possibly killed, but you refuse to fight back, you're not a monster.

The one in green puts it staff down walking closer to you. The others tell him to stop and that it's dangerous.

"He's not dangerous, look at him, he's terrified"

He says giving them a cold glare before returning his eyes to you. When you look into his eyes they're soft and hold kindness.

He steps closer, you try to scoot back your against a wall. He puts his hands up as his skin changes from pale to a blue colour.

He's like you! You've never met anyone who was like you before. You move close to him, ignoring the others with their weapons ready to strike you down.

You lightly run your fingers over the blue skin on his cheek.

"I won't hurt you, I know what it's like... To have your own family turn against you, to feel like a monster..."

"I-I'm (y/n)"

You whisper still wary of the others.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm loki." He points to the man in red "my brother Thor" then to the patriot "Captain America" and finally to the robot "Iron Man" he looks back at you "they won't hurt you, I won't let them"

You nod, something about this blue man made you trust him. The robots face suddenly lifted revealing a human who looked at you curiously.

"We should take him back to Bruce, see if he can do anything for the wing. And we probably want to call the professor...."

Loki nodded at him.

"Can you walk?"

You nod standing up. He wraps an arm carefully around you, helping you in case you need it, his skin changing back to a pale white.

Maybe, just maybe, you will be excepted and will finally have a family.....

 


	20. Mine

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

He mumbles against your neck, you nod your head quickly knowing tonight will be be full of pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk from the kitchen to your room was full of your hands all over each other. You couldn't believe that you could actually touch, feel him.

Finally you get to your room. He pushes you up against the wall taking your shirt off, kissing and sucking at your neck. He kisses down your neck, sucking at your collarbone before moving down your chest, finally licking at your nipples.

You gasp, holding the sound in your throat when he sucks it into his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth against the sensitive bud.

"Oh no no, you're not gonna hold back your beautiful voice from me. I want to hear how good I make you feel"

He says in a deep, husky voice pinching your other nipple making you moan.

He pulls your boxers down, switching nipples, now sucking on the other one. With his free hand he teases you, running his fingers over the inside of your thighs. He runs them across your balls to your entrance.

Your hands grip his shirt, your breath coming in quick short pants. He moves back up nibbling as he goes.

"I need lube, unless you want it to hurt"

"I-In the top drawer, B-Behind you"

You stutter out, a shiver running down your spine.

"Mm"

Loki moves back grabbing the bottle, squeezing some onto his fingers. He kisses you as he pushes a finger into you.

"Mmmmfhhh"

You moan into the kiss, pushing down against the finger ignoring the slight pain. He bites down under your ear thrusting him finger making you whimper.

Soon he's adding a second finger, scissoring you open. His fingers thrust faster making you moan.

"Look at you, taking my fingers so beautifully"

His husky voice says while adding the third and final finger. You make a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

All too soon he pulled his fingers out making you whine. He chuckles stripping down til he's completely naked. (really had the urge to write "stark naked", but I controlled myself) squeezing some lube out of the tube, he rubs it over his cock, making the most beautiful face you've ever seen.

"Up."

He demands his hands holding the back of your thighs. In one small jump your being held up by Loki and the wall. He removes his one hand from your thigh, pushing you harder against the wall so you don't fall. Once he places his tip at your stretched hole, he places his hand back to your thigh.

He slowly pushes in sucking a mark into your neck. You try to relax against the pain. Finally you roll your hips giving his the okay to move.

You thought he'd start slow and work his way faster but you were wrong. He immediately pounds into you.

"Ahhhng"

You moan wrapping your legs around his waist. He groans lowly making you buck your hips.

His hips snap up into you them back you, repeat. You dig your (nail length) into his back and scratching down his back moaning.

"Oh god, L-Loki.... Fuck, I'm close"

That seems to make his hips move faster, though you don't think that's even possible.

"You're mine. Only I can make you feel this good. Now be a good boy and cum for me."

He says biting your shoulder harshly, making you moan. With his next thrust he hits your prostate making you scratch his back harder, moaning.

"Yessss, only yours, Lokiii"

You practically scream. He hits that one bundle of nerves with every thrust. You curl you toes, arch you back, and you loose control of your hands as they seem to claw at Loki's back.

Your orgasm hits you hard, feeling the wave of pure pleasure wash over you. A few thrusts later Loki's coming kissing you hard.

Your body goes weak, if it wasn't for Loki you'd be on the floor. He carries you to the bed gabbing a pair of discarded boxers off the floor cleaning you off a bit.

As soon as he feel the bed dip you curl into the beautiful man.

"Goodnight, (y/n)"

He whispers kissing your forehead. You smile saying a goodnight before sleep takes over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first smut I've written in years..... Don't know how I feel....


	21. Darling

_Don't lie, don't lie to me now_   
_Now I'm erasing you_   
_Throwing those memories out_   
_Out to start something new_   
_I'm throwing those memories_

To say you were pissed was an understatement. You found out Loki was only using you. He never liked you, it was all a lie.

_Darling, don't lie to me_   
_Darling, don't lie to me_   
_Darling, don't lie to me_   
_Darling don't..._

At first you cried, a lot. Then it was just pure anger. You screamed, at Loki, at yourself, at the earth. You threw things at the fucker kicking him out.

See at first you didn't know he was human, you went on a few dates, it started getting serious. He said he didn't have a place to stay so you let him stay with you.

You worked with Jane Foster. He was only using you to get information.....

_Breathe in slowly now_   
_Darling don't lie to me_   
_Breathe in slowly now_   
_Darling don't lie to me_   
_Inhale truth I plead_   
_For you're my only hope_   
_Don't lie, don't leave_

You now sit on the sitting room floor, not really knowing what to do....

As much as you hate it you really fell for him. He helped you in so many ways.... Ways he probably doesn't even know about.

_Mind set on failure_   
_The road you chose_   
_Told me you loved me_   
_Told me, no_

You've always had a problem with depression, he helped you get better. You don't want to die everyday anymore, you thought you'd never get better. I guess he proved you wrong.

_Take your time I'm only dying_   
_Patiently I kneel here dying_   
_Curse the blind, you curse the blind_   
_Deep inside is where it lies_

There's a knock on the door. You don't feel like human interaction so you just ignore it. There's a noise then the door nob twists.

Loki walks in closing the door behind him. Fuck, you forgot he has a key.

"(Y/n), please, let me explain"

He practically begs. You turn your head not wanting to hear any more of his lies.

_Don't mind me, I'm only dying_   
_Don't mind me, I'm only dying_   
_(What got me into this mess that devoured me)_   
_Don't mind me, I'm only dying_   
_Don't mind me, I'm only dying_   
_(Lies and deceitful actions keep promising)_

He sits next to you and forces you to look at him.

"Yes, I lied. From the first moment we met I knew who you were and that you had information that I needed."

You bite the inside of your lip feeling hot tears sting your eyes.

"Then I got to know you. How amazing and sweet you are. How you can make me smile when I've had a bad day. I didn't mean to, but I fell for you. I love you (y/n) (l/n)"

A tear runs down your cheek as you hug him. You know you shouldn't forgive him so easily. But your hopelessly in love with Loki, so much so, it's probably not healthy.

_What got me into this mess that devoured me (darling, don't lie)_   
_Lies and deceitful actions keep promising (darling, don't lie)_   
_What got me into this mess that devoured me (darling, don't lie)_   
_Lies and deceitful actions keep promising (darling don't lie)_

 


	22. A Day Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really high and decided to listen to old Selena Gomez music (don't ask why, idek) and when I heard this I instantly thought of two people: Wade and Loki..... So I wrote this.... Also, I never really say this in my one shots but this  involves depression and mentions selfharm.....  So like trigger warning.....

_Can you feel me?_   
_When I think about you,_   
_With every breath I take._   
_Every minute_   
_No matter what I do_   
_My world is an empty place_   
_Like I've been wonderin' the desert,_   
_For a thousand days_   
_Don't know if it's a mirage,_   
_But I always see your face, Baby..._

You sighed as you watched your rock leave. Loki was going on a mission, he was gonna be gone for a while.... Six months. You don't know how're you're going to survive.....

Loki is your everything, you're really going to miss him. You watch the Helicarrier fly away. Sighing you turn walking back into the Avenger's Tower.

Walking into the metal lift located in the lobby you press the metal button with the floor number you're going to. You groan.

"Can't this go any faster?"

"That is impossible sir. You will be on level 15 in 95 seconds."

A voice echo's through out the metal lift. You look down feeling bad.

"Sorry J, I'm not in a good mood today......"

"That's perfectly alright, Mr. Loki will be back soon"

You give a small smile. J always makes you feel better. Yeah, a lot of people thought it was weird how close you became to the AI, but he is just as real as you or I.

"Not soon enough"

You mutter under your breath walking to the sitting room to watch a movie. It was a distraction....

_I'm missing you so much_   
_Can't help it I'm in love_   
_A day without you is like a year without rain._   
_I need you by my side,_   
_Don't know how I'll survive_   
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

Something almost no one knew about you was your struggle with depression. It wasn't something you were ashamed of, just something you'd rather no one know about.

Loki has helped you with said mental illness greatly, you'll never be able to thank him for all he has done for you.

You're one hundred twenty four days clean. One hundred twenty four days since you last picked up a shiny cold blade

It was all because of Loki, he kept you strong. If you needed him he was right there, but now he's gonna be gone for months....

It was the second week that Loki was gone that it started to get bad. It started with you not wanting to get out of bed, there was no point... It progressed into not getting up to eat. By the end of the third month you almost never slept and if you did it was maybe two hours, if you were lucky.

_The stars are burning,_   
_I hear your voice in my mind_   
_My heart is yearning,_   
_Like the ocean that's running dry_   
_Catch me I'm falling,_   
_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet, won't you save me_   
_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me_

Your team mates and friends were worried about you. They of course noticed all the weight you lossed in the past few months and adding the fact you almost never leave your room on top of that....

You couldn't eat, anything someone managed to cram down your throat you just vomited up right after....

**_"Look how weak you are, so pathetic. He's only been gone for a few months and this is what you become.... You never got better, you were just keeping up appearances. As soon as someone isn't looking as closely at you as he did you go back to how truly broken you are."_ **

The voice had come back..... It was what drove you to your breaking point...

_**"I'm only speaking the truth. You're pathetic, I bet he wished the mission was longer. Maybe he'll finally leave you for someone who actually deserves him. Or maybe he's just tired of putting up with your shit"** _

_I'm missing you so much_   
_Can't help it I'm in love_   
_A day without you is like a year without rain._   
_I need you by my side,_   
_Don't know how I'll survive,_   
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

Everything just got worse. Those one hundred twenty four days went down the drain.....

It seemed so ridiculous that without Loki this what what you went back to....

Meeting and being in a relationship with Loki didn't magically fix your depression, no, that's not how it works.

Slowly he helped you get better, helped you admit you have a problem and need help, helped you find help, professional help.

You worked hard with him to get better..... But without his support you just crumble.

_So let this drought come to an end_   
_And make this desert flower again,_   
_I'm so glad you found me, stick around me_   
_Baby baby baby ooooh_   
_It's A World of wonder, with you in my life_   
_So hurry baby, don't waste no more time_   
_And I need you here I can't explain_   
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

On your way back to your room from the bathroom you hear voices, namely Loki's.

You walk into the sitting room seeing Loki and Thor just got back from their mission. The room immediately fell silent.

You could see the sadness in Loki's eyes as he looked over your body. You don't deserve to be in the same room as him. You look down ashamed.

The next thing you know how arms are wrapped around you. As much as you try not to, tears spill from your eyes holding onto your rock, the one who keeps you right.

He pulls back but keeps you in his arms. He wipes your tears away kissing you softly.

"If it started getting bad again why didn't you call the doctor or me?"

The question was quiet but the entire room was so quiet he might as well yelled it. You don't actually have an answer to the question....

You didn't even notice how bad it got, how you can practically see your bones through your skin, how bad the dark circles under your eyes were.... How many new deep cuts, that were sure to scar and always be a reminder of how weak and broken you are, there now were.....

"I'm sorry"

Is all your broken voice can manage.

"No, don't you dare apologise. This is not your fault. We'll go to the doctor, get you help and some anti depressants.... We've done it before remember, we can do it again. You'll get better in no time."

You nod laying your head on his chest. Last time the doctor put you on anti depressants, the more sessions you had, the more you had Loki's help, the better you got.

After awhile the doctor lowered your dose for the meds and soon you were off them completely..... You were better....

Seeing the love in Loki's eyes is all you need. You'll get better again. As long as he's at your side.

_I'm missing you so much_   
_Can't help it I'm in love_   
_A day without you is like a year without rain._   
_I need you by my side,_   
_Don't know how I'll survive_   
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

 


End file.
